The present invention generally relates to recording and reproducing apparatuses for recording and reproducing a carrier chrominance signal, and more particularly to a recording and reproducing apparatus which records onto a magnetic recording medium a carrier chrominance signal which is directly subjected to a pre-emphasis or a carrier chrominance signal which is frequency-converted into a low frequency band before being subjected to the pre-emphasis, and subjects a reproduced carrier chrominance signal or a reproduced frequency converted carrier chrominance signal to a de-emphasis at the time of the reproduction, so as to obtain a reproduced carrier chrominance signal or a reproduced frequency converted carrier chrominance signal which has reduced noise and has an original waveform.
In a known recording and reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder (VTR), a standard system color video signal which is to be recorded, is separated into a luminance signal and a carrier chrominance signal. The separated luminance signal is frequency-modulated, and the separated carrier chrominance signal is frequency-converted into a frequency band which is lower than the frequency band of the frequency modulated luminance signal. The frequency modulated luminance signal and the frequency converted carrier chrominance signal are subjected to a frequency-division-multiplexing, and a frequency-division-multiplexed signal is recorded on a magnetic recording medium. At the time of the reproduction, the a reproduced frequency modulated luminance signal and a reproduced frequency converted carrier chrominance signal are separated from a signal which is reproduced from the recording medium. The reproduced frequency modulated luminance signal and the reproduced carrier chrominance signal are independently subjected to a predetermined signal processing, so as to obtain a reproduced luminance signal and a reproduced carrier chrominance signal in the respective original frequency bands. The reproduced luminance signal and the reproduced carrier chrominance signal are multiplexed to obtain a reproduced color video signal. In such a recording and reproducing apparatus, a noise reduction is sometimes carried out with respect to the carrier chrominance signal by use of the line correlation, similarly as in the case of the noise reduction carried out with respect to the luminance signal. The line correlation normally exists for the reproduced carrier chrominance signal, but the line correlation does not exist for essentially all of the noise mixed into the reproduced carrier chrominance signal. By noting that the noise has no line correlation, the noise can be obtained by passing the reproduced carrier chrominance signal through a 1H delay circuit and mixing the input and output signals of this 1H delay circuit, where H represents one horizontal scanning period. It is thus possible to obtain a reproduced carrier chrominance signal in which the noise is reduced.
However, in the conventional recording and reproducing apparatus having a noise reduction circuit for carrying out the noise reduction described above, a signal component of the reproduced carrier chrominance signal having no line correlation is also reduced together with the noise. For this reason, there is a problem in that the vertical spatial frequency characteristic (that is, the vertical resolution) becomes poor when such a noise reduction circuit is employed.